I really Love you! Levi x Reader
by RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry
Summary: You really love Levi, but what can you do? Your just a squad leader. Levi would never love you or would he? Soon to go on an expedition with lots of death, drama, love, and tiredness with Levi and everyone else. Will you be able to confess? Levi x Reader. Rated T for swears to come.


**So. This is my attempt of a Levi x Reader, beware I have never done this before, so it might not be the best! [h/l] means hair length, [h/c] means hair color, [e/c] means eye color and _ means your name no matter the length. So the bit of back story is that you are a squad leader, that has been with Levi since trainee time. Okay? Than let's start! ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR. Don't mind me. ._. And I know it's short . I'm sorry!  
Levi: Oi Laura you forgot.  
Me: What?  
Levi: You forgot the disclaimer...  
Me: Oh well than...Levi wanna do it?  
Levi: Oi this brat doesn't own Attack on titan.  
Me: Levi you know you should be nicer I am the one writing this, hehe.**

* * *

It was the dreaded morning that everyone hated. You rolled out of bed and p on your feet. The floor was cold as you jumped a bit not knowing how cold it would be. You went over to your cabinet and got out of your night cloth. You put on your white shirt, and your white pants with all the confusing belts. you put on your brown jacket on. You had to get up early, since you were one of the squad leaders at the age of 23. You were the squad leader that had to know if you guys had all the equipment for the day, and for any expedition to come, You also had to watch the new trainees. Your life was pretty tough in the survey corps, but you were the 2nd strongest warrior of humanity so it was quite obvious that it would be tough.

"Oi squad leader _ you up yet?" An annoyed voice asked out.

"U-uh almost Corp-" You were about to say when the annoyed tone, none other than Levi cut you off.

"Levi." He said.

"What?" You asked in confusion.

"Tch your supposed to be smart. You can call me Levi." He said with annoyance. You sweat dropped at the sudden mood swing. You put your green cape on, before lifting your [h/l] [h/c] out of the cape so it hung out. You took all of you [h/l] [h/c] hair and tied it loosely so it hung on your back.**(like: i40 photobucket . com albums / e219 / doggiequeen91 / Anime / priestess. jpg Just take out the spaces and add dash.) **You opened your brown door, to see Levi. Although he was considered short he was still taller than you by 4 inches. **(You are 4 feet 11)**

"Oi. Took you long enough. Let's go." Levi said. You followed him to his office. You were doing paperwork with him today. He opened the door for you and you went inside. You look around the room, only being in it a few times you still weren't use to how clean and tidy it was.

"Oi are you going to sit or gap and look around?" He questioned. Heat came to your face from embarrassment.. You sat down on the chair in front of you, while having a new sudden interest on your shoes.

You loved Levi, no doubt. He was amazing at everything. Cleaning, fighting, Schooling, everything. He wouldn't love you though right? You thought it a bit more before sighing perhaps the 10th time this morning. This was noticed by the captain.

"What's wrong _?" He asks you with a bland tone slightly looking up to you.

"Aha. Nothing much Levi." You say with a smile. You pull back a strand of you [h/c] hair behind you ear. You go back to your work concentrating real hard when Levi kicks you.

"E-eh Levi." You say as you start to blush. He leans his face towards yours.

"Are you sick _? Your face is a bit red." He said in concern. Did he actually care about you?!

"N-n-no I'm fine." You say as you look back at your work. He stands up and walks over to you. He stands behind you.

"Nice work. That's all for today let's go get some food." He said as he turned around and started to walk. You don't know why you did this but you grab the edge of his green survey corp cape.

"Wait for me." You say. Noticing your actions you let go as you start to blush.

"Tch. Hurry I want food." Levi said as he pulled your arm. As he tried helping you get up he pulled to fast making you trip onto Levi's chest. Your [h/c] hair flew backwards as both of you tumbled down to the floor, Levi hugged you protectively making sure you didn't get hurt. Levi hit the floor first. You look up to Levi with you [e/c] eyes, looking straight into his blue eyes, His eyes showed relief, and worry.

"Tch are you okay _?" He asked concerned.

"HEEIICCCHOOO!" You could hear Hanji screaming. You get up quickly helping Levi up too. Looking at the door Hanji was standing there, smirking ever so slightly at you, she of course knew that you loved Levi, as well as Eren, Armin, And Mikasa.

"Tch quiet down 4 eyes." Levi retorted as he started to walk away grabbing your wrist with him.

"Whatever Shortie. Where are you taking _?" Hanji asked winking at you, without Levi seeing of course.

"E-eh t-to e-eat." you say while stuttering.

"Not anymore squad leader _. Hurry up and let's go." Levi tells you strictly.

"But Heeeiiiccchhoooo. I wanted to bring _ with me to eat lunch~!" Hanji whined.

"Not unless you both want extra chores, such as horse crap duty, or helping me clean the library." Levi said. You froze. The library was really big like REALLY big. Inside your head you were screaming. You tried to get free but Levi was too strong to pull away from.

"Oh well than. Good Luck than _. Have fun! Bye~!" Hanji said as she skipped off quickly without you.

"Let's go." Levi said dragging you a bit.

"But Heicho." You whined.

"Don't you dare 'heicho' me. I told you to call me Levi, didn't I?" You shut up and walked with Levi, although he was still holding you he held you less tightly.

* * *

**And that's all for chapter one~!**


End file.
